Granola
Granola is a HTFF character created by La-Coco. Bio Granola is a squirrel, member of the town's girl scouts who is nicknamed as an "oatmeal girl", always eating oatmeal bars and promoting a vegan lifestyle. Being the adoptive daughter of a business based around seeds and oatmeal bars, she's never low on high-quality, zero-sugar, diet snacks! Given her habit of eating healthy, she lives a strict, sugar-free vegan diet (She gains sugar through vitamins). She always spreads the word to others for them to "improve their health", which leans to be annoying quickly as she lectures them upon the glucose within the blood and calories. She normally buys diet things from stores to offer them to her friends in an attempt to get them to follow her lifestyle; however, they tend to dislike what she brings them. She is also a girl scout who goes from door to door selling cookies, looking for ways to help the environment and promoting the "oatmeal lifestyle". She loves the flora and fauna and always tries to "save" them through her charitable actions. She always tries her hardest to obtain all of the badges in an unhealthy obsession, even if it gets her on trouble given how stubborn she is. Other than looking adorable from outside, she used to be in rehab due to a sickening addiction to candy; this fact is only known by her closest friends. Although her ambition still remains, it is prohibited for her to consume any sugar in fear of "awakening" her, and if she does, you better run as far away from her as you can before she finishes the candy...as she likes them coated on blood and flesh...weird. "Do you wish to taste these new, vegan cookies? They're marvelous for your health!" Backstory A long time ago, a young Gretel and her brother Hansel were left in the forest to perish, at least until Gretel managed to find a house amongst the forest, made out of candy. The siblings entered the house and were greeted by an old witch who began to feed them several treats of all kinds: chocolate cakes, different flavored pudding, uniquely shaped and tasty candy...this was all a façade for the witch to fatten, cook and then eat them. The ambition of the siblings for these wonderful candy was so intense to the point where they finished them all; they went delirious under the obscene amount of candy they consumed and, during their hallucinations, they both agreed on cooking the witch to make a pie out of her. They both managed to trick her and then they shoved her into the oven, making out of the body of the melting witch, the crust of a fleshy, disturbed pie. As they finished the pie, their delirium went even worse, as they now resorted to cannibalism. Gretel won the fight, as she ate her brother alive, coated in candy. Some time later, the witch's house disappeared, leaving an insane Gretel roaming the woods in search for something to eat. Townsfolk eventually found her marauding and immediately sent her to a doctor. Throughout a year, she went under rehab to fight her candy addiction; surprisingly, she managed to "recover" from it. She was conditioned under electrical punishment to develop a trauma for candy, as she slowly began to despise them until she began to negate their existence. Ever since, Granola feeds on oatmeal as an alternative to candy and to appease her hunger...but the taste of blood or sugar is something that is to be kept away from her at all times. Personality She has a very "innocent" attitude, she has keen eyesight and she defends herself if bothered. She has the gift of the gab for she is able to lecture for hours about what's right, the environment and a vegan lifestyle, the latter of which she wont shut up about until you eat the oatmeal bar she gave you. She loves nature and heavily protects it, throwing acorns at those who dare mess with it to scare them off. Do not throw thrash on the grass unless you want to be peppered by stone-hard acorns. Despite how rash she is while defending the environment, she loves making friends and prioritizes to be happy, always bearing a big smile. She likes being with other kids and she especially likes playing alongside them. She is very giggly and she prefers to go with the flow and, despite her age, she still shows to be childish in attires and activities. Her gift of the gab also carries on to whenever she's selling cookies, given how skilled she is at selling them for profit. Appearance Her fur is cinnamon red with a big marking on her face, which resembles that of a squirrel. This mark is colored beige. She has curly, chocolate brown hair which resembles pompons and she has the tail of a squirrel, with a beige mark down the middle. Her eyes are brown-reddish and she has four teeth sticking out of her mouth (Her buckteeth have silver brackets). Normal She wears a crimson dress with spherical sleeves, a plaid skirt and a mini, yellow apron with embroidery. She also has an ornament on her chest alongside a red bow in the middle. She wears long, yellow hosiery with black shoes. She uses a big, plaid bow with an acorn besides it. Scout She uses a white-spotted, red blouse with a crimson skirt. She always brings a pink strip where she keeps her badges. She wears white gloves and hosiery with buckled shoes. She also brings a red beret, adorned with a bow and an acorn besides it. Relations Gabby (Mr. Weasel).- Like a sister, of sorts. They're best friends since they share likings and even look alike. They're an iconic duo. Nutty.- Given that she hates candy, it is natural for her to completely despise Nutty. She looks away from him at any given opportunity and avoids his candy like the plague. Deaths Most of her kills are deemed to be ironic in a way, for instance, forcing somebody to eat her oatmeal bars, which may cause a lethal allergic reaction; other deaths include whenever her candy desire limit is broken, as she will go on bloody hunts for sugar, blood and flesh. Her deaths are varied, although most relate to nature, especially to the fauna attacking her. It may also relate because of the obscenely difficult tasks she gives herself to help the environment, even if she accepts to do them anyways. Other deaths involve her tail, hair or teeth. Her survival rate stands at 37% Episodes Starring Role * Only One More Bite Featuring Role Appearances Kill Count Gallery Granola_outfits_px.png|Outfits Trivia She's based on the story of Hansel and Gretel, she would be Gretel, but with a dark twist. Her design is based on Granola Grunion Girl from Fish Hooks and her personality is based on Lisa Simpson's. Her real name is Gretel, but she prefers going by Granola. Granola is Spanish for "Oatmeal". Her personality would be like a combination of Nutty's and Giggles' (Candy addiction and environmental friendly) She uses brackets since she used to munch on a lot of jawbreakers when she was younger. They prove to be a nuisance as when she eats seeds, they tend to get painfully stuck in them. Her eyes used to be black, but ever since she got the taste for candy, her eyes turned into red spirals; ever since rehab, her eyes retain a bit of red, although they're pac-man shaped. She keeps the magic powder of the witch on one of her dress's pockets to give her candy that special taste of hers~ �� Category:Red Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Kids Category:Neutral Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters with hair Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Free to Use Category:Season 117 introductions